The arrow
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: A simple morning between Cordelia and Misty.


I already apologize for the mistakes you're going to find in there, english isn't my first language. Please don't hesitate to tell me if anything sounds weird. Have a great day!

* * *

 **THE ARROW**

When Misty woke up that morning, shy sunrays were starting to sip through the windows to gently caress and enlighten the bedroom with a glorious glow. She could feel the warmth on her face and, with her eyes still closed, she reached across the bed for Cordelia. However, she was greeted by nothingness instead. So she reached for the next best thing she knew accessible within an arm reach-radius and grabbed Cordelia's pillow.

Her nose buried into the fluffy pillowcase before she could think about what she was doing. She was immediately intoxicated by everything Cordelia. The lingering smell of the other's woman floral shampoo and with her eyes closed, she was transported right into a wild garden and she could almost hear the wildlife buzzing rhythmically calling out their names, the sunrays out there only adding to her daydream. The soft cotton caressing her face reminded her of the softness of Cordelia's clothes and the fluffiness only made her want to bury in deeper and never leave this warm and secure cocoon.

She could hear some ruckus down the hall though and slowly her dream faded away to be replaced by the reality - which still felt pretty close to a dream if you asked Misty. With a yawn, she stretched her limbs taking all the space on the bed and a few articulations popped here and there, proof of the good night of sleep she just had with her girlfriend by her side.

She got up, following the noise inquisitively and she was lead to the kitchen. Here was Cordelia standing in all her morning glory with Yoda, her service dog, laid on the floor next to her watching her every move. She had her back towards the wild curled blonde, but Misty could tell she was cooking from the inviting smell of coffee mixed with batter and fruits welcoming her.

She leaned against the wooden doorframe, observing Cordelia moving smoothly into her home. Her every move was delicate, seemed so natural and effortless, it left Misty envious.

"Are you ever going to come in or are you just going to stand there staring at me like a creepy stalker?" Cordelia asked with a chuckle.

Misty could feel the heat coming to her cheeks as she walked in, "I could have been a burglar."

"Uh-uh. I recognized your walk," the blind florist explained. "And Yoda didn't move so he obviously knew you."

The curly blonde gently petted the golden Labrador and his tail wiggled excitedly at the attention. "Hello buddy," she then slowly snaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist and gently kissed the naked shoulder in front of her, goose bumps appearing onto the silky flesh under her lips and she tucked her head onto Cordelia's shoulder. "Hey you."

"Hello darling. Slept okay?" she asked as she leaned into Misty's protective embrace.

"Amazingly so. I do have one complaint though."

The smaller woman's eyebrows furrowed and her hands stilled, hovering above the glassy salad bowl full of batter and the wooden spoon leaning against the top. "What is it?"

"Well, I woke up all alone," she said over-dramatically and pouted.

Cordelia giggled and squeezed her arm reassuringly before keeping on mixing. "Be thankful, it could have been worse. Yoda has the bad habit of waking me up with big wet kisses when I take too much time for his liking to get out of bed after my alarm rang."

The Labrador wiggled his tail happily as he heard his name leaving his owner's lips.

"Of course he does. Who wouldn't want to drown you in kisses? Do you not know how kissable you are?" Misty said sweetly and proved her point by peppering the bare shoulders with quick kisses.

Cordelia couldn't help the blush at the unexpected compliment. It was becoming concerning this habit Misty Day had to make her blush. She pushed her wild lock of blonde hair behind her ear in hope to calm the bursting tension in her veins. "You say the sweetest things to me," she had hoped to mask her susceptibility but her voice came much more timid than she had hoped, showing her every inch of vulnerability and insecurity. She silently cursed herself.

She could feel Misty shrugged against her back, as if it was a normal thing to say, an everyday compliment. As if it was normal to shower her in sweet nothings every time she could just _because_. It was still hard for her to actually consider someone would say that to her and actually mean it from the bottom of their heart. But with the truthfulness and honesty dripping from Misty's voice, it was becoming clearer and clearer that she did.

"I know it's still hard for you to believe, so I'll just keep on telling you until you do," the Cajun replied sweetly and her hold tightened ever so slightly around her ribcage, her fingers stroking lightly the smooth satin and cotton material of Cordelia's nightgown.

The florist's face fell down, in both timidity and nervousness under Misty's affectionate words, her hair falling down to curtain her face and thankfully hide her schoolgirl-like reaction. A wide smile spread on her plump lips as redness came to heat up her cheeks, making her cheeks popped out and stupid butterflies erupted in her lower abdomen.

God, she could almost throw up at how ridiculous her body was reacting, like her crush was waving at her for across the room for the first time.

The Cajun felt a little saddened to be blinded the magnificent sight of Cordelia's face by her golden hair. She gently prompted the smaller woman to turn around, effectively trapping her between the wooden worktop and herself. Fingertips strolled onto her slender neck until she reached Cordelia's jaw and ventured to her chin, delicately lifting it up so she could catch a glimpse of her make-up free and sunglasses-free face.

She brought her fingers under the other's woman chin, deliberately gradually pushing her chin up, letting Cordelia all the time she needed to push her away if she wanted to. When she said nothing, Misty leaned in closer and her blonde curly hair came to pleasantly tickle the right side of her face in a feather like touch, making her think she had imagined the whole thing for a few seconds. The coconut smell she had became well acquainted to and now associated with Misty became stronger and delicate lips came to rest onto her cheek. Her knuckles gripped the counter as she stilled under her girlfriend's touch. Another kiss was placed onto her other cheek and eventually, a warm breath caressed her lips. Misty stopped herself, letting the florist plenty of time to duck away. However, she could feel Cordelia's breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

Her lips finally crashed against hers and pulled her into a searing kiss. Cordelia gripped the counter tighter, her knuckles turning white under the pressure. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to stroke her bottom lip and Cordelia welcomed her in gratefully and passionately. She kissed Misty back with as much care as the other woman was giving her, both trying to match the other up into a frantic race of appreciation and happiness. Out of breath, Misty broke the kiss, her bright blue eyes boring into Cordelia's ones.

"Better than Yoda's?" Misty murmured against her lips, her warm breath mingling with Cordelia's and teasing her every cell with arousal.

The smaller woman could feel the little hair in the back of her neck come to life. The florist's hand wandered onto the other's woman cheek, her thumb pad stroking the velvety skin back and forth. She let out a loud breath, her chest rising as she finally took a much needed deep intake of air.

"Definitely better. I might want to miss my alarm clock a little more often if it means waking up like this," she pecked her lips, just to reassure herself she wasn't dreaming.

Misty scrunched up her nose and confessed, "Me too."


End file.
